


A Noble Purpose

by LeonieNatty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, God Complex, Multiverse, Philosophy, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonieNatty/pseuds/LeonieNatty
Summary: White Diamond needs to find what to do after changing her mind. She goes to her Creator for insights.





	A Noble Purpose

"If I'm not perfect, then...who am I ?"

What kind of ruler should White Diamond become? What purpose should she now accomplish, if she could no longer control colonies the way she did for the last eons?  
These questions haunted White Diamond since Pink (no it's "Steven" now) challenged her to rethink her behavior towards gems.

The pool water healed the corrupted gems, making them burst with renewed life. Yellow and Blue smiled, but White couldn't quite name the feelings in her.

The small Steven floated in the glowing liquid and lifted his head toward White. He beamed.

If he was the reason for those questions, then he would be able to answer them, "Pin-Steven, what now?"

He laughed, "It's up to you! Discovering yourself is what makes life interesting."

"Hm. Okay?"

He resumed his swimming and splashed his fellow quartz friends.

It the last thousands of years she lived, every single action she made had a calculated reaction. Wandering without reason...Could she do that? Last time she checked, it was a capital flaw. If she adopted this way of life, who would punish her? The crafting of each gem was as clear as if it happened minutes ago, but her own creator...That was a long story.

On her way to Homeworld, she conceived a plan; she would meet them and receive the needed advice. Yellow and Blue were cheerful enough to not perceive her struggling mind. As she closed the gates to her room, telling them she needed to rest was enough.

She closed her eyes, relaxed her back and focused on the tingling power on her gem. A blinding beam shot straight from it and broke the material fabric of reality. White Diamond extended her arms to the void and pulled herself inside. Stars spiraled around her, Nebulas engulfed her and then...Darkness. Nothing.

Next time White Diamond regained consciousness, she was laying on a floor. She sat and examined her surroundings. Organic life was everywhere, humans walked past her, and the breeze of the sea blew through her hair. Weirdly enough, her environment seemed bigger than last time she visited Earth.

She had the size of a regular human.  
White Diamond stood and walked through the city, "Did I failed?" she muttered as she stopped by a shop window displaying luminous machines. They simultaneously showed Steven and his friends having their confrontation with White in her room.

White's eyes widened, "Someone spied on us?"  
No, it was different. The humans beside her watched this, laughed and...entertained themselves? What kind of world did she step in?

As White squeezed her head in her hands, she realized her hair was more fluffy than usual. She stared at the glass. Her eyes weren't focusing on the light boxes anymore but herself.

White pigtails. The gem on her forehead. Made of flesh. She had human clothes. Human shoes and a human...body. Fear struck her and she shivered, "What have I done?"

A human waved at her. When White gave her the attention she wanted, she gestured at her to come inside a building. White followed her.  
The human sat beside a table, ingurgitating nutriments necessary to her life. She ordered her to sit, "First time in a pizzeria huh?"

For some reason, she didn't flinch at her commands. It seemed almost natural to obey her. White sat and nodded.

She gave White a piece of what the "pizzeria" cooked but she refused it. Even as a human, she couldn't get so low as eating these...'things'."

"Pizza. these 'things' are called pizza."

How could-? Did she read her mind? White studied her face. Dark curly hair fell on her forehead, and correcting glasses adorned her face, "You have an impressive aura. How should I name you?"

"Your host. You came to see me after all. You searched for the Creator of your universe, and here I am. Call me Rebecca." She bit into her slice of 'pizza', "You sure you don't want some?"

"No thank you."

Rebecca's aura darkened her surroundings as she spoke, "Yes you want some. You are hungry."

White tried to understand the point of her persistence when her body craved the food as if she would shatter from exhaustion. She had to eat the entire dish before she could understand what she was doing, "There's no doubt about your powers. I really did want to meet you."

Rebecca laughed, and it sounded like White's choir back home, "Alright, you can ask whatever questions you came for."

That was it, the moment of truth, "I'm assuming you know what happened to me those last days. What path should I now pursue? What is my true purpose?"

"You already finished most of it. You make Steven grow."

"What?"

Her harmonic laugh came back again as tiny bubbles danced around Rebecca. Those reflected scenes from her life, from her gems too. It showed her greeting Steven, witnessing his fusion at the ball and so on, "Every action, every decision you take is inspired by me. You all are pawns on the gameboard, making a move for a grander scheme. Garnet is here to show how a relationship can form, Amethyst make people realize their worth. And you, White Diamond, exist to make Steven a stronger person."

White felt like the sky fell on my head. So...none of them was in control? She hit the table, "What about free will?"

She did that laugh again, "You are a queen, but nothing in regards to me. But don't misunderstand, we all live under the supervision of our creator. I see, that's how Elohim felt when made us."

Rebecca lived without second-guessing the hardship she made us live through. White didn't either, and being in the shoes of the gems she tortured unnerved her. She stood, "I don't care who Elohim is! Why did you make me suffer? Make did you make me do all those awful things?"

She smiled, "I told you, it's to make Steven grow."

"But what about my life?"

"Your life is simply a vase I must break to show how love conquers all. But it's not finished, I need you to do another job for me. I need you to destroy all life on Earth in two years. Have your revenge. I wonder how his hope could survive against pure hatred and cruelty?"

White's body froze, "I refuse. I don't want to do anything with you anymore." She shot her manipulating light towards Rebecca.

She stood up. The bubbles around her formed a shield then bound me, "You dare fight a creator? Yours?"

Her aura focus once more, blacking out each once of light touching her, "Execute my order, White. Destroy. All. Life. On."

"No!" I shot another beam but at the ceiling this time. The familiar portal of void opened. As its gravity pulled me in, Rebecca tried to hold my legs and prevent White from escaping. In vain.

White's senses blacked out a bit, before coming back where there came from. Homeworld. A safe place.

Immediately after, she ordered a flight to Earth. She needed to stop whatever would happen to Steven and his friends now.  
\------  
A pink ship entered an arm in the Milky Way. Its captain laughed with the harmony of a thousand gems and contemplated her destination: Earth. "Whatever White. If prophets won't do the job, then it's up to the Creator's child herself to do it."

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an Amino Contest under the tag #2019AugustWW. It's a fine community, and it makes me practice writing. Thank you for Taking your time to read it! For Wattpad Users, I also posted it there https://www.wattpad.com/782593158-a-noble-purpose


End file.
